


You're Safe Now

by antistia22



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s04e05 First of His Name, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 08:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15190931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antistia22/pseuds/antistia22
Summary: Jon Snow receives an unexpected farewell after the Raid on Craster's Keep.





	You're Safe Now

 

 

Craster’s wives huddled around one another, their eyes fixed on the fire, standing as close to the blaze as their freezing faces would allow. The few Night’s Watchmen stood next to them, watching as the old wood Keep toppled in on itself. None felt any remorse as the flames consumed the place whole.

 

After watching it burn until the embers turned to ash, the Brothers began to gather their things to head back to their camp a short distance away. The older women soon took up their meager sacks of provisions and herded the younger girls to prepare to depart on their own. Only the gods knew where they might end up.

 

Jon was encouraging the remaining men to start heading out when he felt someone approach him. He turned around to see the girl who had saved him from Karl Tanner’s daggers with one of her own. He thought he heard one of the girls call her Sissy earlier. She looked terrible with her blackened eye, swollen lip and discolored bruises. Yet he saw the broken beauty of her eyes, her strength and bravery in stabbing Karl.

 

Sissy spoke not a word as she stood in front of him. He furrowed his brow, about to ask her what was wrong when she shocked Jon by wrapping her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

 

For a split second he stiffened, unsure if he should touch her. After all she had suffered, why would she want to embrace any man only moments after her abusers were killed?

 

But he forgot his inner struggle with her quiet sniffles reaching his ear. He immediately wrapped his arms around her in a firm protective hold. He sighed, the tension from the fight eased off his shoulders as he relaxed.

 

He had been so focused on the mutineers and the threat of Mance Rayder’s army gaining information and seeking vengeance for Jeor Mormont, that Craster’s daughter-wives had been only an afterthought in raiding the keep.

 

Yet now, with Sissy hanging on him like she was, he knew the girls had been the ones in the most danger, in the most need of rescue.

 

“You’re alright,” he said softly, “you’re safe now.”

 

A barely audible, “Th-thank you,” was all she managed between shaky breaths.

 

Jon eased out of her tight grasp to look at her. “I should be the one thanking you. You saved me in there, you know that?”

 

She nodded as tears spilled down her face. He hugged her once more, both comforting her and selfishly holding on for himself. He knew it would be a long time before he was ever to have this kind of human contact again.

 

He released her gently, grasping her hands in his to kiss them before she left with the other women.

 

“Do be careful. And take care of yourself.”

 

Her sad smile replayed in his memory for many nights after.


End file.
